<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>À Demain by AlexieUtopie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580037">À Demain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie'>AlexieUtopie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Croods (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Sacrifice, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient sur le point de se séparer peut-être de manière définitive, pour qu'enfin ils se retrouvent ?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ma fille</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dispositions légales : <em>Les Croods</em> appartiennent à Dreamworks©, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.</p><p>Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 3 mai 2014.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le sol s'était effondré devant eux, alors qu'ils étaient si près du but. Un gouffre trop grand à sauter les séparait désormais de Demain. Si proches de la réussite, tout semblait à présent perdu, et l'espoir s'était envolé. Encore une fois, sa fille était déçue, et Grug devinait que s'il ne se passait pas quelque chose, elle allait à nouveau se renfermer. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire cela, il devait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Maintenir le sourire de sa fille, même si celui-ci n'était pas pour lui. Faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, même si c'était fou....</p><p>	Et soudain, il eut une idée. Comme un éclair de génie, tandis que sa détermination se raffermissait à mesure que cette idée s'éclaircissait. Il y avait un moyen de parvenir à Demain. Un moyen complètement fou, et il n'était même pas sûr de sa réussite, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait pour le moment. Il devait essayer, même si cela impliquait de devoir les laisser partir sans lui. Il appartenait à l'Ancien Monde, celui de la peur et des grottes. Mais eux, ils se développaient dans un Nouveau Monde, capables de dompter ce qui les entourait sans plus de crainte. Ils pouvaient atteindre Demain et y être heureux, à condition de renoncer à hier. Et ça, Grug ne savait pas s'il en était capable.</p><p>	Son rôle n'était certainement pas là. Il devait plutôt leur servir de support et d'élan pour qu'ils prennent leur envol, même si lui même ne pouvait pas voler. Il devait les laisser partir. Parce qu'il les aimait plus que tout. C'était sa famille. Un ultime cadeau à sa fille.</p><p> </p><p>	Et il sut qu'il avait eu raison, lorsqu'il présenta son idée aux autres. Lorsque Guy réussit la traversée et arriva sain et sauf de l'autre côté. Lorsque sa belle-mère, pour la première fois, lui accorda sa confiance et son respect. Lorsqu'il vit la fierté qui brillait dans les yeux de sa femme, dans les gestes devenus plus doux de sa dernière née. Lorsque, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Eep redevint sa petite fille, refusant de le laisser seule, se blottissant dans ses bras pour ce câlin qu'il venait d'inventer (n'était-il pas un peu tard pour inventer une marque d'affection pareille ?) avant de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient sur le point de se séparer peut-être de manière définitive, pour qu'enfin ils se retrouvent ?</p><p>	Mais ce fut avec un sourire, triste mais ferme, qu'il la laissa partir à son tour, qu'il la lança vers sa destinée. Toute sa famille était passée de l'autre côté, où elle serait en sécurité, heureuse. Lui seul était resté en arrière. Ce n'était pas grave... Il était sûr que leur bonheur et leur survie étaient assurés. Et qu'il trouverait un moyen de les rejoindre, un jour ou l'autre. Un moyen, n'importe lequel, même s'il était fou. Pour qu'ils soient à nouveau tous réunis. Pour que même lorsque le jour meurt, laissant la place à la nuit, la lumière demeure.</p><p>	À Demain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mon père</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leur dernière chance d'arriver à Demain venait de s'effondrer devant eux. Eep se tenait devant un gouffre immense qui les empêchait d'atteindre le soleil. Tout était fini. Il n'y avait plus la moindre chance. Ils avaient échoué. Eep avait obligé sa famille à faire tout ce chemin, à avancer, à se transformer pour s'adapter. Et tout cela avait été vain. Ils n'avaient pas réussi, cela n'avait mené à rien. Eep n'avait pas pu répondre aux attentes qu'elle avait fait naître... Tout était fini... Pourquoi était-elle sortie de sa grotte ? Quelle folie d'entrainer sa famille dans cette aventure idiote ! Il n'y avait nulle part où aller, ils étaient faits comme des rats ! Tout l'espoir que Guy lui avait apporter explosait d'un coup, réduit à néant. Elle se sentait coupable, vraiment coupable, d'avoir fait cela. Et pourtant, elle savait parfaitement que si c'était à refaire, elle le referait sans se poser la moindre question. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que sa famille y soit mêlée ?</p><p> </p><p>	Son père trouva une solution. Une lueur d'espoir, une étrange clarté lorsque tous baissaient les bras, y compris Guy. C'était son père, et lui seul, qui permettait de faire le dernier pas pour un changement total. Eep ne put s'empêcher de lui en être encore plus reconnaissante, et de se sentir encore plus coupable. Elle aurait dû lui faire davantage confiance. Ne pas le dénigrer autant, ne pas l'ignorer aussi ouvertement. Il méritait mieux, beaucoup mieux. Ce n'était pas le tortionnaire qu'elle s'était toujours représentée, dans une sorte de naïve rébellion contres ses méthodes. Son père avait toujours cherché à faire au maximum de ses moyens pour protéger sa famille, faisant tout ce qui lui était possible. Et ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle en prenait vraiment conscience dans sa pleine dimension. Il était prêt à se sacrifier, à rester seul à jamais pour leur permettre d'aller à Demain. Il faisait passer les autres avant lui-même, acceptant de reconnaître Guy comme chef.</p><p> </p><p>	Elle passa la dernière. Elle ne voulait pas y aller, pas l'abandonner ici, seul. Il y avait trop de choses qu'ils devaient se dire. Il y avait trop de choses qu'elle devait se faire pardonner. Mais son père refusa cette éventualité. Il la prit dans ses bras, dans une ultime invention, comme la dernière lueur ranimée d'une bougie sur le point de s'éteindre. Eep sentit ses larmes couler le long de ses joues alors que son père se séparait d'elle dans un dernier geste d'amour.</p><p>	Eep refusait de croire que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. Que son père allait rester seul de l'autre côté. Qu'elle n'allait jamais le revoir...</p><p>	Même si tout le monde pensait le contraire, même si tout son corps se préparait à cela, son esprit refusait de l'admettre. Elle voulait qu'il revienne. Elle savait qu'il allait revenir ! Qu'ils seraient tous réunis et heureux.</p><p>	À Demain.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>